


[Art] The Way to a Man's Heart

by TheRothwoman



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eating Disorders, Gen, Medical Device
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRothwoman/pseuds/TheRothwoman
Summary: "He used the adhesive pads and attached the tube to his cheek and snagged the remaining supplies from the counter without looking at himself in the mirror."





	[Art] The Way to a Man's Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way to a Man's Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11840889) by [TetrodotoxinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB). 



> My art for the 2017 Stucky Big Bang! Please take heed that the tags here apply only to the art and that the main story has much more graphic content, so I would advise reading those tags for a more appropriate set of warnings for the whole project.


End file.
